


Amid the Falling Leaves

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: -Ikkaku comes to term with his feelings about his best friendThis scene and the omake after takes place right before chapter 315-





	Amid the Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ November 2008
> 
> Originally written for the fall contest at y!gallery’s bleach yaoi club with the prompt word - Autumn
> 
> I won a lovely piece of fanart for it, but because the site is defunct, it too is gone.
> 
> The omake I wrote was not part of the contest, but just a bit of fun I added later at the request of the artist. 
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if this could still fit into canon, but at the time I wrote this, I thought it could.

-  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it Ikkaku?”

“What the hell you talkin’ about, Yumichika?”

Leaning back on his elbows, Yumichika gazed up at the tree above them as the red and orange leaves gently drifted down around them. Ikkaku stood a little away from the enchanting scene. He had never seen Yumichika look quite so content or quite so pretty. He turned away to hide the unease at his own thoughts.

With a sigh, Yumichika reclined completely and put his hands behind his head. “We never had autumn in Rukongai. At least, it never seemed that way. Nothing there was ever this lovely. The living world has so many incredible things to admire, but I think the quiet ones are the most beautiful.” He closed his eyes as the light wind gently stroked the feathers gracing his face.

Was it just the allure of the living world, Ikkaku wondered, that made the impossible seem possible? Or had he simply decided to face the reality of his feelings with the war so imminent? He supposed it didn’t really matter. No, really, he knew it didn’t matter. He knew he’d say anything. As Ikkaku watched the love of his life enjoy the light breeze and brightly colored leaves cascading over him, he rubbed his head uneasily. What the hell was he going to do?

“You know, Ikkaku, before we came here, I thought the living world would be awful and full of ugly things, but really it’s beautiful. We’re in this world for such an ugly reason, but I can’t be sorry we’ve returned. Do you think we could get a few days off of duty every year in the fall?” Yumichika turned on his side to look up at Ikkaku.

Oh gods, how could he have ever thought to resist that gorgeous face? He was insane. He’d been insane for centuries. He was going to stay insane, because there was no way he would risk their friendship, not for something as unlikely as love.

Looking down into gorgeous blue eyes, Ikkaku clamped down on the feelings trying to run amok inside him. He deliberately fixed a scowl on his face, hoping to look less like a love sick fool. 

“Don’t know, Yumi. I suppose, we could try. We could just come anyway. Taichou would front for us; make up some excuse if he knew we needed to get away. He’s always been good that way, especially since you’ve taken over Yachiru’s bath duties. I really don’t get how you can handle that little hellion, but we sure do get some privileges because of it.”

“It’s worth it. One of these days she’s going to be a young woman, and I will have the privilege of guiding her and showing her the way. It’s a given none of you Neanderthals will be any use. Besides, it’s always a beautiful thing to help a girl become a proper woman.” 

“It’s not like Taichou is going to be any help,” Yumichika scoffed and Ikkaku knew what was coming next. “And you… Oh, you’re worse than useless, calling Fukutaichou such names.” Even Yumichika’s disgusted look was somehow alluring. Ikkaku was convinced he was definitely going insane. “She’s still a child you know. Really Ikkaku, she’d chew on your head less if you’d just stop insulting her.” 

Groaning, Ikkaku gave his customary response. “Yumichika, if you keep indulging her, she’s just going to get worse.”

In return, as always, Yumichika ignored Ikkaku’s reply. Rolling back over and closing his eyes, Yumichika sighed again, but much more softly, contentment suffusing his face.

Ikkaku wanted to fall on top of Yumichika and kiss his best friend senseless. Definitely, utterly lost his mind… there was no doubt. He’d never wanted anything more than to die defending his Taichou. Yet, knowing death could claim him tomorrow made him want to throw out all his previous aspirations to kiss Yumichika. How crazy was that? Everything? For just a kiss?

Oh, shit. Yumichika was smiling. Ikkaku definitely needed a drink, or two, or twenty. At least when his friend had his eyes closed, though, Ikkaku got the opportunity to stare. Still, Yumichika’s smile was truly a thing of beauty, and even someone as clueless of aesthetics as Ikkaku couldn’t help but see that. 

He really needed someone to beat on right now. If Ikkaku were lucky, an Arrancar would show up so he could pound out some serious testosterone on it. Because the way his thoughts were going right now, he was feeling like a damn pussy.

“You know Ikkaku, if you think any harder over there; you’re going to break your brain. Come over here and sit. Enjoy the lovely day with me. Who knows how much longer it will be this peaceful.” Yumichika leaned up and fluffed his hair before lying back down again eyes still closed.

That was a bad idea – a really, really bad idea. Ikkaku should not be walking, but his feet were definitely no longer connected to his brain. As his legs collapsed with his body inches from Yumichika’s prone and inviting form, he realized that apparently nothing was connected to his brain anymore. He had officially lost his mind. Every nerve in his body craved to lean over and kiss those slim lips and screw his best friend into the ground. In that moment, he realized there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Yumichika. NOTHING.

“It would be a lot easier on both of us, if you’d stop being an ass, and just kiss me. I don’t bite. Well, unless that’s something you’re into. Then I’d be willing to accommodate.” Yumichika’s gorgeous violet eyes opened and all Ikkaku did was sit in stunned silence staring into them. He looked like an idiot with his mouth gaping open as Yumichika sat up and crowded into his personal space. His best friend looped his arms around Ikkaku’s shoulders and moved in for a kiss and still he sat motionless and incoherent, lips parted in shock.

When Yumichika broke the kiss and whispered in Ikkaku’s ear, his brain finally reengaged. “Ikkaku, if you don’t kiss me back, I’ll think there’s a reason other than my immense beauty that you’ve been gawking and drooling all day. Now, you wouldn’t want to upset me, would you… Ikkaku?” The sultry threat in his ear flipped him over the edge and he lustfully attacked Yumichika’s mouth, while threading his fingers into the silky mane. He tugged on Yumichika’s hair gently tilting his head to control the kiss.

When Yumichika pulled away, Ikkaku looked at him in confusion. With a breathy moan, he asked, “S’wrong Yumi?”

Dread filled him as he realized Yumichika was sporting a devious grin. He was dead. He was so dead. With a resigned groan, he returned the leer with one of genuine happiness. He supposed as long as Yumichika loved him in return it didn’t really matter. He was the luckiest bastard dead or alive. He’d already been granted his fondest wish.

Regrettably, Ikkaku’s contentment didn’t last, as Yumichika pushed him onto his back to straddle his hips. Looking up into the most beautiful smirk Ikkaku had ever seen, a tendril of dread spiraled through his belly. Slinking a hand down Ikkaku’s side to caress his hip, Yumichika brought their bodies flush with each other, squeezing a moan from them both. Ikkaku could feel his cock slide against Yumichika’s even through their hakama and he felt lost and home at the same time.

A new cascade of autumn leaves tumbled over Yumichika’s back. The sight magnified Ikkaku’s intense feelings, showing him without a doubt he had fallen in love with his best friend. Just as he was about to return Yumichika’s embrace with fervor, Ikkaku’s hands abruptly froze and his brain shut off as Yumichika’s words filtered through his lust fogged brain.

“I’m on top Ikkaku and I plan to stay here.”

 

 

OMAKE- In the bar, need I say more?

 

Shuuhei: So? Do you have the funds, Yumichika?

Yumichika: *sniffs and flips his hair* I have no idea what you’re talking about Hisagi-san.

Iba: Oh come on Yumichika, don’t play coy. It’s not like everyone hasn’t figured it out.

Yumichika: I still have no idea what you could possibly be referring too.

Ikkaku: *bewildered and lost look* The hell are you morons talking about?

Shuuhei: Oh come off it Yumichika, we all saw the way Ikkaku walked in here.

Ikkaku: …!

Kira: Yumichika wasn’t looking all that steady on his feet either.

Shuuhei: It doesn’t matter, we all know. There is no way you can con Matsumoto.

Iba: She’ll be here in a minute and you know she’s going to demand her money.

Yumichika: I do not kiss and tell, and that’s all there is too it.

Iba: It won’t matter.

Kira: You can’t seriously believe she won’t figure it out?

Shuuhei: You know that woman is psychic when it comes to these things.

Ikkaku: … !!

Matsumoto: Hey boys! Got my money? *hollers* Bartender, a round of drinks for my friends.

Men at the table: Hey, Matsumoto.

Matsumoto: Yuuuumichika? You owe me some money.

Iba: I still don’t get how she does it.

Kira: Don’t ask. You don’t want to know.

Shuuhei: *dejected sigh* Yeah, how come, Rangiku, you are so good at predicting everyone’s love life but your own?

Matsumoto: Shuuhei! That was just plain mean. Fork it over, you all owe me money.

Iba: I still can’t believe she managed to pin down the exact year.

Matsumoto: “SHE” is sitting right here, so quit being an ass. And it’s because I’m very good at other peoples’ relationships, even if I suck at my own.

Shuuhei: *face in his beer* So, how come you won’t go out with me?

Matsumoto: You’re too nice for me Shuu-kun. I wouldn’t know how to act with you being so sweet and all. Hand it over Yumichika.

Yumichika: But Rangiku, betting is such an ugly past time.

Matsumoto: No way, Yumichika. You made the bet, you fork over the money. I need it for all the shopping I’m going to do tomorrow, so give.

Iba: Well… Shouldn’t there be some sort of proof?

Kira: Iba?! 

Ikkaku: …!!!

Matsumoto: No need, I was a lucky witness.

Ikkaku: …!!!!!

Yumichika: Spying is also a very ugly past time, Rangiku. *sniffs indignantly*

Matsumoto: Well, it wasn’t on purpose, Yumichika. Hitsugaya-Taichou and I were sent to retrieve you both. I couldn’t very well pass up such a beautiful sight, now could I? You looked absolutely stunning riding Ikkaku like that. Taichou was a little upset though. I don’t think that’s what he had in mind when he sent you both to relax.

Yumichika: Well…. I suppose given the lovely compliment…

Ikkaku: *thunk* *thunk, thunk* *THUNK*

Yumichika: *glances worriedly at Ikkaku* Here Rangiku, I hope you enjoy yourself…

Matsumoto: *claps hands* So, who’s up for betting on Renji and Ichigo? Any takers?

*chorus of groans*

Ikkaku: *thunk*

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
